AU's
by Sparrow-Talon
Summary: AU's of different dimensions. Suggestions/ requests are welcome.
1. SGA Adrift AU

**SGA Adrift- **

_**Summary: What if Rodney was even more injured than he let on? **_

Rodney felt pain when he regained his bearings. The scientist groaned and slowly sat up, his head was pounding and his side was on fire. He was about to demand who did what when his memories returned to him. His eyes snapped open and he quickly called for medical assistance.

* * *

-In the Jumper-

Rodney breath heavily as pain flared up higher and higher. He pulled up his shirt and gagged as the smell of infection entered his nose. He looked down and barely kept bile down.

His entire torso and right side were covered in bruising, a rib was sticking out of his skin and, from the looks of it, his side was slightly caved in.

McKay tapped his comm. unit before shaking his head and tapping it again, there were more important people who were much more wounded. He could wait until they landed the city safely, right?

:Everyone ready?:

Affirmatives sounded through the comms and they took off.

Rodney made sure to keep his mind on the asteroid belt and destroying it. As the Scientist flew after a large asteroid, he turned too sharply which sent searing pain through his side. He was barely able to suppress a pained scream. The large asteroid slammed into the outer edge of the city.

"Crap" McKay murmured, his brain slowly clearing from the pained dizziness.

He quickly pulled up and sighed in relief when he was cleared.

Soon Atlantis passed through the field and the Jumpers were called back.

* * *

-After Landing-

Rodney couldn't focus. His side screamed with pain and his head felt heavy. He tried to listen to what Carter and the others were talking about but it was hard and taking too much energy.

Dizziness made it hard for him to see and he tried his best to stay on his feet so he leaned against a consol. He was burning yet shivering. His stomach twisted and it was getting harder for him to keep awake.

"J-John" McKay whispered shakily, grabbing fabric, "I don't feel good"

Darkness surrounded him, the last thing he felt were hands catching him.

* * *

Rodney awoke groggily and looked around; he noticed that he was in the infirmary. His team surrounding him, worry in their eyes.

"Hey buddy" John greeted.

"Hey" Rodney responded, "what happened?"

"You decided to keep quiet about being injured" the pilot deadpanned.

The scientist blinked away the rest of the tiredness and hummed, "oh"

"'Oh'? 'OH'?! YOU COULD HAVE DIED!" John shouted, worry in his voice.

Rodney flinched, "sorry, I didn't want to worry anyone and there was so much work to do"

"No amount of work should have kept you from seeking help!"

"We would have died if I did!" Rodney shouted back, "I was planning on coming to the infirmary once we've landed but things kept getting in the way!"

"You Should Have Told Someone Sooner!" John yelled.

"I Told You I Had Work To Do!"

"WE ALMOST LOST YOU!"

Rodney stared at John in shocked silence.

"We almost lost you" John repeated quieter, "your heart stopped five times, Keller was barely able to get it working, she almost gave up on the fifth"

Rodney looked down, "I'm sorry"

"Prove it by never hiding an injury again"

Rodney nodded, "I promise"


	2. YJ S2-S3 AU

**YJ S2-S3- **

_**Summary: Between Season 2 and 3. What if the Reach did more damage to Jaime's mind than previously thought. Scarab/Jaime Bonding **_

Jaime shivered as he felt the warm blanket cover his skin. It had been so long that he had almost forgot what certain things felt like. He shivered once more when he remembered being trapped inside his own mind, watching his body move and interact but never feeling it.

"Scarab?" Jaime whispered.

{Yes Jaime Reyes?}

"I-I..." he paused and shook his head, no the Scarab won't understand, he is an AI made to take control of the host and take over worlds, "never mind"

{Very well}

The Scarab became silent again and Jaime couldn't stop the fear that coursed through him at this.

"C-can you teach me about different species of aliens?" the Hispanic asked quickly, wanting the silence to end as fast as possible.

The Scarab was quiet for a while and Jaime feared he wouldn't get the distraction.

{The Vashta Narada, also known as The Shadows that Melt the Flesh, are indigenous to most planets. They are carnivorous and extremely territorial, the Vashta Narada also live in large swarms. Small amounts of Vashta Narada are weakened in sunlight and they live in the darkness, however, they are able to 'move' shadows to hunt. Large swarms are able to minimise the effects of the sunlight. The Vashta Narada species are usually harmless unless if their forests are intruded or they are threatened. There are some beliefs that the Vashta Narada instilled the fear of the darkness in most species.

The Martians come in two different races; the White Martian and the Green Martian. Their abilities are shape-changing, density shifting and-}

The Scarab stopped talking when he saw his host's systems and breathing slow, indicating he was asleep.

{Sleep well Jaime Reyes}

* * *

The Scarab slowly online his systems when he felt his host moving around.

{Jaime Reyes}

"Scarab, go back to sleep" Jaime sounded exhausted, "I'm just using the restroom"

Something in Jaime's voice made the Scarab doubt that's all he was doing.

{Your adrenaline is high}

"I had a bad dream; I woke up and had to go"

The Scarab contemplated this. It made sense, Jaime Reyes had a few 'bad dreams' and almost always had to dispose waste afterwards, it happened every morning as well.

{Very well Jaime Reyes, make sure you return to sleep afterwards though}

"I will" Jaime whispered.

The Scarab slowly returned to his recharge, hoping his host will uphold his promise.

* * *

A scream awoke the Scarab next. He jolted all his systems online at once and the first thing he saw was darkness. He felt his host moving around in multiple various directions and believed him to be in danger; so, the Scarab did the only thing he thought to help. He took control and activated the Protect Protocols.

He saw nothing except the room and slowly relaxed his sonic cannon before relinquishing control. Jaime gasped out a sob and curled up.

{Jaime Reyes? There is no threat, I do not understand why your adrenal glands are discreating so much adrenalin}

The Scarab felt his hosts heart rate spike, signalling fear, when he spoke; than it occurred to him.

{You are afraid of me}

Jaime shivered once more.

{Very well, I will only speak when you permit me to}

Jaime remained silent and so did the Scarab.

* * *

The next day, Jaime went to the Watch Tower and trained with the others, however, he noticed they were acting differently towards him.

They were afraid of him, or of his Scarab, a part of the Hispanic whispered.

Jaime shivered at that thought and he kept his head down and made sure not to get too close to anyone and he made sure not to hurt anyone during training.

Aqualad frowned at his performance and told him to take the day to stay at home and recover.

'In other words; get out of here, we don't need nor want you around' Jaime thought bitterly as he flew around El Paso.

Jaime returned home near midnight and deactivated the armour before showering and getting ready for bed.

"Scarab, you there?"

{Affirmative Jaime Reyes}

Jaime sagged in relief.

"Why were you quiet?"

{You are afraid of me}

Jaime frowned, "no I'm not"

{Yes, you are. Last night, you were having a nightmare and I believed you were being attacked so I took control and tried to defend you. However, you were not being attacked and I relinquished control back, you fell into a panic attack. You are afraid of me}

Jaime was silent before he replied, "I'm afraid of being stuck in my own body, I am NOT afraid of YOU Scarab."

{You are not afraid of me?}

"No, I'm not"

{You are afraid of being put On Mode once more?}

"Yes"

The Scarab was silent before slowly covering Jaime in metal, ready to stop if Jaime shows any signs of fear.

Soon, Jaime Reyes was covered in the metal and Scarab slowly removed it, after tightening it for a second; his way of hugging.

{I will protect you from my Creators, I will not allow you to be controlled again}

"Thank you, Scarab, and I promise to listen to you for now on and not trust so easily"

{I appreciate that Jaime Reyes}

"Just... no more secrets?"

{No more secrets}


	3. MM Living a Dream AU

**MM Living a Dream- **

_**Summary- The Lackey's awoke Kaz before Tecton and Oliver could get there**_

The two lackeys watched Kaz's dream in confusion.

"Now he's dreaming, he's a lighthouse" the little one stated before ordering the bigger one, "would'ja unhook him, I want him awake when we tear his legs off"

The old, and fatter, lackey took the dream-probe off.

"Quimby Fletcher" groaned as he came to, once he saw his surroundings he groaned in disappointment.

"Come on dudes, I was dreaming I was a lighthouse" Kaz complained.

"I know" The little one said irritated, "start ripping off his legs, slowly"

The bigger one grinned viciously and took a hold of one of Kaz's, the man began pulling and Kaz bit his tongue to keep from screaming.

Kaz felt bones breaking and muscle and tendons ripping. Soon, he began screaming in agony when the pain became too great.

Kaz closed his eyes and threw his head back, the skin stretched and was about to rip as well when the wall got hit down and Tecton tackled the giant man.

Kaz gasped and gulped down the air he lost (from screaming) and tried to blink away the tears of pain.

"Kaz!" Oliver raced over to him and cut him free as the Superhero fought the Lackey's.

"Oliver" Kaz shakily murmured, "'m sorry"

"Hey, it's not your fault" Oliver said, "let's get you to Mighty Med"

Kaz nodded, Oliver helped him to his feet and the black-haired boy leaned into the skinnier boy.

* * *

Oliver dragged Kaz through the hidden entrance into Mighty Med, Kaz fell unconscious halfway there.

"I NEED HELP!"

Superheroes and doctors raced over.

"What happened?" Horace asked when he noticed Kaz was on a gurney.

"He was captured by two lackeys; they were trying to pull off his leg" Oliver summed up.

The doctors did medical things to heal Kaz and healed his legs. He was able to walk again but with a limp as a reminder.


	4. TFG1 Blaster Blues AU

**TFG1- Blaster Blue's **

**Summary- Omega and Optimus got there a second later **

"And if my demands are not met, Earthlings..." Megatron's fruitless broadcast caused Blaster to suppress his laughter, but the Decepticon leader heard him, "what was that?"

He noticed that Blaster's play button was depressed. The Warlord got mad and punched said play button, making Blaster groan in pain.

"DON'T PLAY WITH ME, FOOL!" the 'Con pointed his cannon on the Autobot, "PREPARE TO DIE!"

Megatron fired right as a concussion bomb knocks him off his feet. Blaster cried out.

Megatron and Astrotrain left to fight the Autobots.

As Blaster strains to heat his circuits, his components starts to smoke.

"Now to feed Megatron's Dominator a little Hi-Fi Feedback" the Stereo strained out and loud Feedback sounded.

Cosmo looked at his comrade in worry, he had heard his pained shout but from his angle, he couldn't see him properly.

Cosmo blasted the controls and they exploded. The signals that turned off all electronics exploded with it (AN: I think that's what happened in the episode?).

Blaster's vision began to fade, the last thing he heard was Optimus Prime's voice.

* * *

"That was quite the stunt you pulled"

Blaster looked over at the CMO, "hey doc, am I gonna live?"

Ratchet nodded, "yes, just don't do that again"

Blaster winced as he rotated his shoulder, the wields still sore.

Blaster smiled, "no promises"


End file.
